Cookies
by DesperatePillowFighter
Summary: After a fight, Hermione runs outside into the rain, stands by the cliff and---? No, this is not a funny story, despite the random title. To find out what cookies have to do with anything, you'll have to read the story!


A/N-Hi. Not much to say.. Just I hope you enjoy this, and please review! Disclaimer-Of course I don't own Harry Potter, what made you think that?  
  
~Cookies~  
  
"Fine! Don't make the cookies then!" my mother screamed. "I'll just put the d*** things together when I have the time!"  
  
"I'll make the cookies, mum, I just don't see why we have to use the snap- and-break ones, when I can make them from scratch and they'll taste better!" I shouted back.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me, young lady. I'm not talking to you for the rest of the night!" My mother stormed up the stairs, steam practically pouring from her ears, she was so angry.  
  
I was angry too. I knew that teenage girls fought lots with their mothers, (I had, in fact, read several books about it) but mother was being quite unreasonable. I ran outside, ignoring the pouring rain. Then I darted to the big rock in the middle of my backyard, and crouched on it, sobbing hysterically.  
  
"If only Ron was here." I murmured into the wind. I imagined my words being swept up into the wind and being blown all the way to Ron's house, and Ron, becoming shocked, flying on his broomstick all the way here, where I was. I almost started believing that he would come, but I knew my hope was fruitless. Ron was dead. I became overcome with sorrow, remembering how he had died. But no, I am not going to go into that. I pushed those lonely thoughts away, and curled up on the rock.  
  
How I missed Ron! My mom just didn't understand. Like when he punched Malfoy (he had just called me a mudblood) mother just sniffed "Violence! Choose a better boyfriend next time, Hermione."  
  
For awhile I just sat there on the rock, marveling how deep the rain punctured my skin. Every time I felt a twinge of pain, I started laughing. The rain grew harder, and my backyard echoed the sound of my voice, sending it across the bay. The bay. I crept down to the edge of the cliff, and stared deeply into the swirling black vortex of blackness. The way it swirled around and around, with specks of rain shooting and piercing it's hypnotic glare. Wow, water. My new favorite element.  
  
What would happen if I jumped in? Mother would search for me, calling for days and days upon end. And she'd never find me, the rocks slicing through the water would surely cut my body into tiny bite sized pieces. Perfect for the fish. Harry would mourn, and that would be horrible. I wouldn't want to hurt him. He was my only family now, with my mother gone to the idea of making my life miserable. But Harry has Remus, and he is certainly making good friends with Ginny. When Ron died, they both found comfort in each other. Ginny reminded Harry of Ron, and vice versa. They will make a fine couple some day. Almost as beautiful as Ron and I. And maybe Mother wouldn't even look for me, just be happy that I'm gone.  
  
But what of my books? I lifted up my wand, and cut into the rocks 'May all of my books go to being thrown at my mother's head. Or if that isn't managed, please put them in the library.'  
  
Shaking a bit, I got up and walked to the cliff. I jumped off; making sure that my head was going straight for the biggest boulder.  
  
But somehow, I stopped moving. I was floating in the air! I looked up and saw that the whole Ministry of Magic was there, and Dumbledore as well.  
  
Of course, underage magic. How stupid of me, but they can't stop me from dying. I stretched my head upwards, and let the rain fill my lungs. I started coughing, but continued to drown myself.  
  
"Hermione! Stop!" I continued to let the rain course down into me, but I looked and saw Harry from the top of the cliff. Dumbledore started pulling me up.  
  
People do care about me! Well, the Ministry of Magic just wants to tell me off, but Dumbledore and Harry do.  
  
Or what if they don't? What if they just wanted to make sure I got expelled? Yes, that must be it.  
  
I tilted my head up even more and rain continued pouring down into my lungs. Objects started getting blurry, except Dumbledore's crooked nose. That kept on getting closer and closer. Then my sight failed me, but I kept on hearing Harry's desperate voice.  
  
"Hermione! Stop! You can't do this to yourself! Ron isn't worth it!" How dare he?!? I wanted to scream at him, rip off his scar and feed it to my demented mother. But I was too tired, I fell backwards, but Dumbledore's stretcher was never failing. I heard my heartbeat, bump-bump, bump-bump. But it was going slower...  
  
Perfect.  
  
Slower and slower my heart pumped, no more oxygen to help it go now. I knew Dumbledore would never be able to save me, so his effort was futile. Ha! I outsmarted the greatest wizard in a century or more. My hearing is gone. No more annoying Harry to preach to me. And I can't move...  
  
.can barely think..  
  
And to think this all started because of cookies. 


End file.
